<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare (Crave Alternate Ending) by ArmaniXChange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686897">Truth or Dare (Crave Alternate Ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniXChange/pseuds/ArmaniXChange'>ArmaniXChange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniXChange/pseuds/ArmaniXChange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" You stuttered.<br/>"I'm gonna make you moan," Haechan smirked</p><p>or</p><p>In which Donghyuck never loses truth or dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare (Crave Alternate Ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111106">Crave</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniXChange/pseuds/ArmaniXChange">ArmaniXChange</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been the beginning of the end of a fun night out with friends. You went to various clubs and bars and then returned to your friend Jeno's house for a game of truth or dare accompanied by wine and soju. "I dare you... to make Armani moan!" Jaemin laughed as he eyed Donghyuck. "I don't think that's a good idea man, haha." Mark chuckled nervously in the background sending worried glances toward your group of friends who were currently sitting on the couch across from you, watching you and Hyuck curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air in the room was thick with tension. Everyone was looking at you, but you, on the other hand, were looking at the color creeping up Donghyucks neck slowly to his cheeks. He was chewing nervously on his bottom lip and it made you wonder why was he nervous? He leaned over and whispered into your ear. "I'm gonna start now... so uhm, just close your eyes." You obliged nervously. The boy’s hot breathe on your neck made you shiver as he moved his hands up your leg and worked his mouth around your neck. You tried, so far successfully, to stifle a moan as his left hand crept closer to your heat. He pulled away examining the mark he made on your neck before continuing to suck. As his fingers made their way inside your shorts, pushing past your underwear, you bit your lip; a dead giveaway that you were enjoying yourself a bit too much. His index finger finally entered your heat and that mixed with the pleasure of his thumb rubbing over your clit caused you to grab onto his wrist and let out a small but audible gasp. "Was that a moan?" The boy whispered, inches away from your earlobe causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on edge. Adamant on not accepting defeat you shook your head no, permitting him to curl his finger inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response to your continued silence, Donghyuck pulled his fingers out of you and pushed them into his mouth. You and everyone around you looked at him in pure shock, your face must've said something else though because he just smirked and pulled you up to him. "What are you doing?" You stuttered. "I'm gonna make you moan," Haechan continued smirking, looking at you as if he was a predator hunting his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked behind you as Haechan pulled you into his room and were met with an encouraging smile from Jaemin, a concerned look from Mark, and a confused face from Jeno. You were pulled into the room and pushed against the door as it locked. "Can I tell you something?" Haechan mumbled into your neck as he caressed your waist. You nodded, your mind too clouded by lust to form a coherent sentence. "I know the boys always joke about me being a virgin," You shifted your weight and felt Hyucks hard member poking through his pants. He felt it too apparently because he hissed and gripped your neck. You gasped, realization flashed in his eyes and he quickly let go. "I uh, I'm not." He spun you around and backed you up until you fell onto his bed. His impatience was evident as he began ridding your clothes and then his own. He leaned back and observed the way your dips and curves, running his hands all over your body while his mouth came in fast succession. Your body was in a state of shock but your mind was racing. Your thoughts were scattered but at the forefront of your mind was; </span>
  <em>
    <span>what does this even mean?. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t know how you feel about me but I don’t want to lose my virginity over some game-” you blurted out, covering your face with your arm. You heard him chuckle. “You’re seriously laughing at me right now?” You were furious at his inability to take the situation seriously and it was turning you off. “I’m not making fun of you it’s just…” He sighed and sat straight up while still in between your almost bare legs. “I thought it was obvious that I liked you since the boys always teased me about it. Which is a common theme. But maybe your just oblivious also.” He went back to kissing your bare thighs and leaving small marks. It seemed he was very possessive as he continued repeating “mine” every time you had whimpered since the start of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was getting impatient with his lapping at your core by now and had opted to add a finger, making you, for the first time tonight, moan. After this, his whole demeanor changed. His eyes were no longer bright and curious, but lustful and longing. He no longer spoke in a frantic, boyish tone but a calm sensual tone instead. He started toying with your core as he teased you to no end. You wanted him inside you, rather expeditiously, so you decided that threatening his pride was the most reasonable way to get him to hurry up. “All this foreplay must mean it’s all just overconfidence.” You said exasperatedly. He chuckled once more and looked up at you. “ What are you talking about?” He inquired. “You’re bringing me to the edge before you fuck me to distract me from how long you’ll last. Or won’t last.” You mumbled the last part and watched in awe as the droopy-eyed boy climbed over you and pushed your panties to the side with a sense of urgency though he still hesitated. His playful nature brought a small smile to his face as he spoke “This might hurt.” He said, slamming into you before you could utter a fully constructed sentence. Leaving you to stutter and whimper. This obvious ego boost caused him to smirk as he skillfully snapped his hips above you. “What’s wrong, princess? Cats got your tongue?” He joked as you placed an army of scratches on his back. By now you had figured out why he warned you about his experience. The way he placed love marks all over your chest and neck before wrapping his hand around your throat had you reeling but his long nails scratching your thigh when he felt you were drawing too near, kept you from unanchoring yourself. By now it was clear that there would be no orgasms on your part without a fair amount of work. “P-please…” you choked out. “Please let me cum.” You begged. “Shit.” he breathed as his thrusts became sloppy and his breath shaky. You took this as a non-verbal hint that he wanted your orgasm to align with his. Something you were more than okay with. You began moaning more animatedly in his ear and rubbing your own clit in an effort to bring yourself to the same point as him. Soon he was encouraging you to come with a mix of praise and pet names that almost immediately brought you over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about thirty seconds he rolled onto his back and pulled you into his arms. “How are you feeling?” He questioned, speaking more about emotionally than physically you realized. “I’m doing… well fine.” You struggled and he hummed in a sort of approving way. “I don’t know where we stand anymore.” He sounded vulnerable and there was a definite look of fear in his eyes when you looked up at him. “I think…” You started but hesitated to place your words carefully. “I think that if you want this to be a one-time thing id understand that totally… but if you wanted to take it a step further than uhm, physical attraction, I’d like that.” With that, he delivered a chaste kiss to the top of your forehead and smiled. “I’d like that too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HA! I've been wanting to write this for a while so I was waiting until the original version of "Crave" got to 100 hits before I wrote this one so now here we are! Anyway, the premise of the story is the same but some of the details are different. Armani is single, Renjun doesn't go out with them and the place where the actual smut happens also is different. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>